1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor device and a method for producing a power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known power semiconductor devices, power semiconductor components, such as, e.g., power semiconductor switches and diodes, are usually arranged on a substrate and are electrically conductively connected to one another by a conductor layer of the substrate, and bonding wires and/or a film composite. In this case, power semiconductor switches are generally present in the form of transistors, such as, e.g., IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors) or MOSFETs (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors).
In such known devices, the power semiconductor components arranged on the substrate are often electrically interconnected to form one or more individual so-called half-bridge circuits, which are used, e.g., for rectifying and inverting electrical voltages and currents.
During the operation of such a known power semiconductor device, electrical losses occur at the power semiconductor components. These electrical losses lead to heating of the power semiconductor components. To cool the power semiconductor components, conventional power semiconductor devices often utilize a heat sink through which a cooling liquid flows and which is thermally conductively coupled to the power semiconductor components.
German Published Patent Application No. DE 10 2010 043 446 B3 discloses providing a heat sink through which a cooling liquid flows with openings, and arranging the cooling plates of power semiconductor modules having power semiconductor components into the openings. This achieves good dissipation of heat from the power semiconductor components to the cooling liquid. What is disadvantageous in this case is that the cooling plate has to be reliably sealed in relation to the heat sink and over the long term to reliably prevent leakage of cooling liquid over the service life of the power semiconductor device, which is generally envisaged to last for a long time.